


Que Mohamed aille à la montagne

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lunch, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: C’était depuis jours qu’il retournait à la maison de l’université pour le déjeuner, en attendant que Kota tournât aussi.Ensuite, avec une routine déjà consolidée, son portable sonnait, et il répondait en grimaçant.J’ai des engagements dans l’après-midi, pour tourner à la maison me prendrait trop temps, je vais manger un sandwich à les studios.Kei était fatigué de cette habitude de Yabu.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Que Mohamed aille à la montagne

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Que Mohamed aille à la montagne**

Kei était fatigué.

Sacrément fatigué.

C’était depuis jours qu’il retournait à la maison de l’université pour le déjeuner, en attendant que Kota tournât aussi.

Ensuite, avec une routine déjà consolidée, son portable sonnait, et il répondait en grimaçant.

_J’ai des engagements dans l’après-midi, pour tourner à la maison me prendrait trop temps, je vais manger un sandwich à les studios._

Kei était fatigué de cette habitude de Yabu.

Il comprenait ses engagements, il comprenait que tourner à la maison des studios de TV Tokyo fût stupide, en considérant qu’ensuite il avait autres engagements à proximité.

Mais il n’en pouvait plus de cuisiner un déjeuner qu’il allait manger seul, presque forcément, avec l’estomac fermé pour la mauvaise humeur.

Mais Kei n’avait jamais été du genre à démordre.

Si la montagne ne venait pas à Mohamed, que Mohamed aillait à la montagne.

Il regarda l’horloge, avec d’un air impatient.

Il était presque une heure, et il était à côtés de la cafétéria des studios.

Il savait que Kota n’allait pas tarder longtemps.

Quand il le vit apparaître au loin, il le saluait avec la main.

« Salut, Hikaru, salut Ko ! » il leur dit, avec un sourire qui n’avait pas rien heureux.

« Kei... est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu eusses tourné à la maison. » le plus vieux avait un air confus dans le visage, presque effrayée en fait.

Inoo haussa les épaules, et après il lui saisit le poignet.

« Je passais par ici. » il coupa court, en se tournant vers Hikaru. « On a quelque chose de faire, Hikka. Je vais te le rendre dans moins qu’une heure, promis ! » il dit à son ami, et ensuit il s’achemina hors des studios, toujours en tirant Kota par un bras.

Le plus vieux ne fit pas des demandes, et le suivit, probablement plus pour étonnement que pour réelle confiance en les plans du garçon.

Quand ils s’arrêtèrent dans un parc proche des studios et Kei sortit du sac une petite nappe, en l’allongeant à terre, Yabu sembla encore plus confus.

« Kei... est-ce qu’on fait ? » il demanda, renfrogné.

Le plus jeun l’ignora ; il arrangea la nappe, ensuite il sortit deux bento et un thermos, et il s’assit à terre, en l’invitant à faire le même.

« J’ai décidé que je n’ai pas plus intention de me laisser tomber pour déjeuner, Ko. Ensuite, puisque tu ne peux pas tourner à la maison pour manger... » il indiqua devant eux, avec un air théâtral. « J’ai décidé de t’emmener le déjeuner. Ce n’est pas beaucoup, un pique-nique en pleine Tokyo, mais j’ai assez confiance en mes capacités culinaires pour dire que je suis mieux qu’un sandwich dans la cafétéria des studios. N’est pas ? » il dit à son copain, avec d’un ton pratique, en lui passant les baguettes.

Yabu resta à le regarder, enchanté.

Ensuite il éclata à rire, et il secoua la tête. 

« Je t’aime, Kei. » il murmura, attentif à ne se faire pas entendre de personne.

Inoo hocha la tête satisfait, sans lui répondre, et il commença à manger.

Bien sûr, ce n’étaient pas telles sottises à l’arrêter d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait.


End file.
